


mission accomplished

by Kiss_From_A_Rose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Early Relationship, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Scheduled Sex, Smut, Stealthy Sex, Tenderness, midnight sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_From_A_Rose/pseuds/Kiss_From_A_Rose
Summary: With Ray constantly int he house, David and Patrick get creative about how to connect without dealing with interruptions.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	mission accomplished

Ray’s presence in the house at all times had meant that David and Patrick had to get inventive with their use of privacy.

“Hey, do you want to stay round tonight?” Patrick asked one afternoon, only a week after their sleepover at Stevie’s.

“Is Ray out?” David responded, distracted by the candles he was putting on display. Patrick bit his lip but shook his head, causing David to look up in interest. “So you just want to sleep then?”

“Well actually, I had an idea…”

The idea both shocks and impresses David. Ultimately, their desperation for some connection in any form led him to agree to it, and he left the planning up to Patrick.

The sound of the alarm woke David up at two am as arranged. He had already showered and cleaned before they went to bed and Patrick had put one of his favourite black silicone butt plugs in before they slept.

David moaned and covered his eyes at the interruption, but lent into Patrick’s warm arm on his shoulder, and smiled as he felt his boyfriend pressed up against the length of his back.

“Are you still okay to--?”

“Go for it,” David whispered, lifting his hips off the mattress to allow Patrick to pull down his boxers.

He tapped the butt plug lightly, making David hiss and arch his back as Patrick began to work it out of him, putting it somewhere off to the side and immediately returning with the click of a bottle and two fingers lightly teasing David’s rim.

David sighed as Patrick continued to work the fingers in and out of him, pausing to readjust himself before pushing them further, scissoring them to open David up.

“Can you hurry up?” David whined as Patrick’s fingertips brushed his prostate once, a tantalising pressure which made him push back further onto Patrick’s hands until he was practically grinding on his hand needily.

“So bossy,” Patrick muttered, but he obliged, pulling out his fingers.

David whined again as he waited for something, anything to relieve the pressure. It felt like a lifetime before Patrick gripped his waist again, leading him to lie steady on his side facing away from him as Patrick pushed slowly into him.

The head of his cock breached the first ring of muscle and David heard a deep rumbling groan from Patrick. He shushed him as Patrick reached his root, kissing along David’s shoulders as he stayed still allowing them both to adjust to the unfamiliar pressure.

Soon enough, it became unbearable, and Patrick was starting to roll his hips backwards and forwards. The spooning position wasn’t ideal, but it was the easiest for them to hide if Ray were to make an unexpected appearance in the room, so they made do.

“Fuck me harder, yes--” David moaned.

Patrick started fucking into David quicker, the room filling with the sound of soft slaps of skin, almost pornographic in their nature.

It didn’t take long for Patrick to start getting desperate. He pushed David so he rolled onto his front slightly, giving him the delicious pressure of the mattress against his aching hard cock. Patrick used the new position to allow himself more power and sped up his thrusts, making small, animalistic grunting noises as he continued to push into David.

“You feel so good, never get to fuck you like this. You like this?” he kept muttering, not waiting for a response as he continued to chase his release.

David tried to respond, but he was so overtaken with the feeling of being so utterly used that he could only groan and nod against the pillow, biting it tightly to stop himself from crying out.

David’s orgasm came as a surprise to the both of them. It rose quickly, the friction of the mattress and pressure of David on top of him combining to give him just enough. His vision almost whitened as Patrick continued to fuck him faster through it, leaving an epic wet patch on the sheets as he gasped and groaned in delight.

The pulsing feeling of David’s release around Patrick’s cock drove him over the edge. He pushed in once, twice, three times more and stilled, letting out a low moan as he filled the condom.

He kissed David’s shoulders and neck again for a moment before pulling back and depositing of the condom. When he rolled back onto the bed he was immediately pulled into David’s warm, sticky embrace.

“Very quick, very stealthy. Mission accomplished,” David muttered, his eyes already closed as he rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder.

Patrick let out a breathy laugh and kissed his boyfriend’s damp forehead softly.

It was probably time they started looking for an apartment.


End file.
